


Content

by enbied



Category: Degrassi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3112763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbied/pseuds/enbied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is asleep and Tristan thinks he's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

I woke up before Miles. I heard the steady sound of him breathing and turned my head to watch him, smiling.

We had fallen asleep side by side, but somehow he ended up hunched away from me. I fought the idea that it meant anything.

I placed a hand on his shoulder just to feel his warm skin, but also partly in the hopes that he would wake up - which he didn’t.

I considered waking him up, I considered leaving, I considered getting up and putting my clothes back on. I didn’t do any of those things. I just reached over for his hand and held it until he woke, unaware of the amount of time that passed, only thinking about how much I loved him.

I heard a sharp intake of breath as he turned over to face me, propping himself up on his elbow. “Hi,” I smiled.

"Hey," he grinned back. We didn’t move for a while, content just being together.


End file.
